


Blue Heartbeat

by xrosyaffair



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosyaffair/pseuds/xrosyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your OTP is in a world where somehow you can tell who your soulmate actually is, such as your chest glowing with your heartbeat that has been going around lately. Person A and Person B both know they are not each other’s soulmates, and must hide their love that they have for each other for it is frowned upon in this society to be with anyone but your soulmate. Bonus: Person C comes along and ends up being Person A or Person B’s soulmate and complicates things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impressionism

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to someone special. She knows who she is.
> 
> Inspired by the movie "Blue Is The Warmest Color" and the songs "Head.Cars.Bending" and "Haunt//Bed" both by The 1975.

No one understood the glowing chests at first. The first person to experience the glowing was a young, beautiful woman. At first, everyone was worried that she was sick, that this was a rare disease, but it became clear that wasn’t the case when she met a young man with the same problem as her. The two of them fell in love quickly, almost without really trying.

That’s when everyone realized that the light radiating off of their chests meant that you had a soulmate. Your soulmate had the same color coming off their chest. And, not falling in love with your soulmate meant you could be banished from the city you lived in.

That didn’t-it couldn’t-stop Kyuhyun and Donghae from falling in love.

The two of them, Donghae, with a light blue pulsing light, and Kyuhyun, with no light at all, met on a rainy Sunday afternoon at a park. Kyuhyun was sitting on the only bench under a tree in the park, sipping on a hot coffee, raindrops falling off the leaves on the tree and landing on his shoulders. He almost screamed at the man to get his own bench when he suddenly sat next to him. Until he noticed how gorgeous the man was.

The man, black hair, bright brown eyes, a cheeky smile on his face, bowed at Kyuhyun. He apologized and then said this was the only bench in the park that could protect him from the rain, and he figured Kyuhyun wouldn’t mind if he sat there. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at the stranger, intrigued by the man. He really was attractive and he seemed friendly enough that Kyuhyun wanted to get to know him. There was only one problem.

There was a light coming off of Donghae’s chest. He obviously had a soulmate.

Kyuhyun was surprised by how saddened by this news he was. Sure, Donghae was attractive, almost god-like, but did he really expect to start a relationship with this guy? They literally just met. Plus, Kyuhyun didn’t even know if the stranger was gay.

“Hey, is that coffee?” Donghae gestured to Kyuhyun’s cup.

Nothing gets past this guy, does it? “Yeah. Why? You drink coffee?”

“Want to go get coffee sometime?”

“With you?” Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. “We just met.”

Donghae blushed and raised his hands, this mouth tripping on words as he tried to explain. “No! I just thought you seem nice, I don’t know. It was probably stupid of me to ask, I’m sorry.”

Kyuhyun smiled at the man. “Nah, it’s fine. I’d love to.”

///

That’s when it started. The obsession. The want. The lust. That’s when the pain began. It all started with the coffee date.

The two had met at Kyuhyun’s favorite cafe, Donghae showing up twenty minutes late, his hair disheveled. He apologized to Kyuhyun for the second time in two days, and sat down across from his “date”. The two hit it off right away. Kyuhyun wasn’t really surprised by Donghae’s amazing sense of humor, his ability to always crack a joke, how easy going he was. But Kyuhyun was surprised for how quickly he was falling for him. After their date, Kyuhyun was at home, thinking only about Donghae. He spent the whole day waiting for his phone call, which he ended up getting at three in the morning. Donghae was still full of energy that early in the morning.

Their second date took place at a movie theater. Donghae “accidentally” touched Kyuhyun’s hand, his fingers ghosting over Kyuhyun’s knuckles for longer than necessary.

Their third date took place at a restaurant. Donghae was a gentleman the whole night, pulling out Kyuhyun’s chair for him, paying the bill, even kissing Kyuhyun’s cheek to say goodnight when the date was over. 

Their fourth date, Kyuhyun’s favorite, took place in the park where they first met. But, this time, the sun was out and shining, and the two boys were laying in the grass instead of sitting on a bench. They were both on their backs, a few feet apart, not really talking. Until Donghae turned towards Kyuhyun and poked his arm.

“I know a lot about you already, but I feel like I don’t know the important stuff.” Donghae said.

“What does that mean?” Kyuhyun asked.

“I know you like art and all that stuff, but I don’t even know your favorite artist.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Kyuhyun sighed and turned his head back to the sun.

“Kyuhyun, please tell me. I’m curious.”

Kyuhyun sighed and hoped he wasn’t going to bore Donghae to death while talking about something he was so in love with-art. “I don’t really have an overall favorite artist, but my favorite painting is Water Lily Pond by a really famous French painter named Monet. The first time I saw it, I was six years old, and I was just in awe by it. That picture just...I loved the colors in it. It just makes me happy when I look at it. It’s actually hanging up in my bedroom, so maybe you’ll get to see it someday.”

Donghae ignored the fact that Kyuhyun basically just hinted at sex, and just kept on talking. “Do you like other paintings he’s done?”

“Yeah. They’re all kind of similar. I’m not sure how to explain it, but they all look kind of...I don’t know, they’re all just really beautiful. I really love the kind of style he does: Impressionism.”

“Ah.” Donghae nodded. “I’ve never been too huge on art, I mean, it’s fun looking at paintings and all that, but I’ve never...thought about it like you have, I guess.”

Kyuhyun nodded. “I love art. I’m not too good at doing it, you know, but I really love looking at it.” He shrugged.

“Art isn’t just a hobby for you, is it? You really love it?”

“Yeah.” Kyuhyun blushed, embarrassed of talking about himself for so long. 

“Maybe I can see your work sometime?”

“Sure, maybe. But, um, what do you do? Or what do you want to do, I mean.”

Donghae pulled a blade of grass out of the ground and started breaking it into pieces, wanting to look anywhere but at Kyuhyun. “I want to be a teacher. I want to work in an elementary school, to be more specific.”

“Oh? Hm, you’ll fit right in.”

Donghae glanced up at Kyuhyun, a smile on his face. “Oh yeah? How do you figure that?”

“You’re like a little kid yourself.” Kyuhyun laughed.

Donghae laughed with him. “Yeah, I guess I am. But little kids can’t fall in love, can they?”

When Kyuhyun glanced at Donghae, all the air seemed to be gone and to have been replaced by electricity. The two leaned forward and their lips met. If there hadn’t been a spark before, there definitely was now. The two of their mouths moved against each other almost as if they had known each other for years, not weeks. It was the most romantic kiss Kyuhyun had ever experienced.

The two of them ended up back at Kyuhyun’s room that day, not able to keep their hands off each other, not wanting to. Donghae didn’t want to wait at all, so, right after the bedroom door was closed, Kyuhyun’s shirt was torn off his body. Donghae’s hands roamed the landscape of Kyuhyun’s slim body, completely and totally in awe of how perfect Kyuhyun felt.

The next thing off was Donghae’s shirt, Kyuhyun’s hands instantly going to Donghae’s happy trail. Then it was Kyuhyun’s pants, Donghae’s pants, until those two were wearing nothing. Then Donghae pushed Kyuhyun to the bed, Donghae instantly straddling Kyuhyun. Donghae trailed his lips from Kyuhyun’s face all the way down to his hips. All while Kyuhyun was begging for more intense touches, for his boxers to be off, to have Donghae inside of him.

Even though he loved teasing Kyuhyun, Donghae was also eager to get the rest of their clothes off of them. First, Kyuhyun’s boxers came off, then Donghae’s own. Donghae instantly turned his attention to Kyuhyun’s cock. His thumb swiped over the tip, causing Kyuhyun to moan. Donghae leaned forward and kissed Kyuhyun’s luscious lips as his fingers continued to play with Kyuhyun’s member.

Kyuhyun kissed, bit, and licked Donghae’s lips, too turned on to care about anything. His hands went up to Donghae’s chest, for balance and because the blue light was starting to blind him. Almost as if another universe, Kyuhyun saw Donghae grab lube from the bedside table and start coating his fingers with it. Kyuhyun almost wasn’t expecting it when he felt the first finger inside of him.  
It was painful at first, sure, but, by the second finger, Kyuhyun was used to the feeling of something being there that wasn’t supposed to be, something that didn’t fit. And, by the third finger, he was moaning and screaming Donghae’s name. And, when Donghae took his fingers out, Kyuhyun wanted to plead with him to keep going, it had just felt so wonderful. But Donghae replaced the fingers with something even better.

Kyuhyun lifted his hips, trying to get more of Donghae inside of him. Donghae happily obliged, and was soon completely inside of Kyuhyun. Donghae would take himself almost all of the way out of Kyuhyun, only to shove back into him, causing Kyuhyun’s mouth to form an O shape.

When Donghae saw that Kyuhyun had his hand on his own cock, Donghae pushed it away, and replaced it with his own. He started pumping his lover in beat to the thrusts, making the pleasure Kyuhyun was feeling almost too much. Especially once Donghae hit Kyuhyun’s prostate, making the younger male scream louder than ever before.

Only a few pumps and thrusts later, Kyuhyun had come in Donghae’s hand and onto his own stomach. Following soon after, Donghae came inside of Kyuhyun. He pulled out of the younger boy and layed next to him, interlocking their fingers.

Kyuhyun turned to face him, face sweaty, hair matted to his forehead, cheeks pink. And it was the most beautiful Donghae had ever seen him look. Kyuhyun smiled at Donghae, lust and love in his eyes.

“Round two?” Kyuhyun asked.

Donghae gripped tightly onto Kyuhyun’s ass. “Round two sounds perfect to me.”

///

Even if the two of them couldn’t be seen together, that didn’t stop them from seeing each other, from craving each other, from wanting and needing each other. The two found a way to be together without being found out. They would go on a date and eventually end up at Kyuhyun’s place, where they would have rigorous sex for hours, sleep for a few more, and then, when they woke up, have sex again. Donghae would leave after eating lunch, careful not to let anyone see him leaving.

It was hard for them sometimes. When they were out in public and wanted to hold hands, they couldn’t. No kissing in public, they acted like they hardly knew each other most of the time. They needed to be with each other, but they weren’t allowed to. It was exhausting, but they were both up for the challenge.

Their troubles got even harder when, while walking through the park where they first met, they ran into a guy with a blue light coming off of his chest.


	2. Action Painting

Donghae really should have figured that his and Kyuhyun’s relationship would never work out. Sure, they were trying to make it work, but it was a hard thing to do when Donghae’s soulmate was following him around wherever he went.

His soulmate, Lee Hyukjae, was actually really sweet. And he sure wasn’t blind. When he ran into Donghae and Kyuhyun in the park, he knew right away that they were more than friends. But he also knew that their relationship was wrong, that he belonged to Donghae. You just can’t deny that Donghae and Hyukjae are soulmates.

So, for the sake of Hyukjae, Donghae started hanging around his soulmate. Donghae saw all the faces of people passing by when they saw the two of them together. They looked proud. Too bad they didn’t know how much Donghae was pretending to want to be with Hyukjae. Too bad they couldn’t see who he really wanted to be with.

It got to be a schedule, being with both Hyukjae and Kyuhyun. He would spend the day with Hyukjae, take him wherever he wanted to go, listen to whatever he wanted Donghae to listen to, do whatever he wanted him to do. In some way, Donghae felt like he almost owed Hyukjae something. But, after Hyukjae and him ate dinner, Donghae was off to Kyuhyun’s house to do the usual: watch a movie, tell each other lame jokes and funny stories, and then Donghae would touch Kyuhyun’s arm, running his fingers down the smooth skin. Then it was back to the bedroom.

It was after the sex that Donghae’s favorite part happened. Kyuhyun and him would be laying in Kyuhyun’s bed, holding onto each other, breathing each other in. During those moments, Donghae would forget about Hyukjae, he would forget about how he couldn’t disappoint the public, he would forget that Kyuhyun could never truly be his.

And then, in the morning, it was back to Hyukjae.

///

Donghae wasn’t sure when it first started, but, one day, he felt his heart skip a beat as he was watching Hyukjae in the dance studio. Usually, he felt nothing while watching Hyukjae basically hump the air, but he looked _gorgeous_ today. Donghae felt a lust for Hyukjae that he never thought he would ever feel.

After that incident, Donghae couldn’t remember how he acted around Hyukjae before. Hell, he didn’t even know if he actually really liked the guy. Maybe it was just because they were soulmates? Or was Donghae actually drawn to him?

At least he had lasted a month before he started feeling something towards the other man.

Everyday after the dance studio incident, Donghae actually found himself enjoying Hyukjae’s company, almost to the point of not wanting to go to Kyuhyun’s house late at night anymore. But, god, did that make him feel guilty. Wasn’t he still in love with Kyuhyun?

Everytime he asked himself that question, he found it impossible to answer.

So, one night, Donghae couldn’t take it anymore. He just had to touch Hyukjae or he would go insane. He sloppily texted Kyuhyun a lame excuse for not being able to make it that night. Then he turned back to the boy sitting next to him at the bar.

“Are you in love with me?” Donghae asked, not even realizing he had said it until it was out of his mouth.

Hyukjae put down the bottle of Jack Daniel’s he was sipping at. “Yes. But you aren’t in love with me, are you?”

“Honestly, I don’t know, but I want you so bad right now.” Donghae’s eyes looked Hyukjae’s body up and down, not even bothering to fight his lust.

Hyukjae grabbed onto Donghae’s hand. “My place.”

///

It was different, touching Hyukjae was. Donghae’s hands kept running over the ridges in Hyukjae’s stomach, never wanting to stop touching the man’s abs. Touching Hyukjae was also different because he actually seemed to want to be touched, to want to touch back. Unlike Kyuhyun, who just wanted to skip the foreplay.

While it was different touching Hyukjae, it was also pleasant. It was nice kissing Hyukjae, touching Hyukjae, just feeling Hyukjae. He was a beautiful man and Donghae took it as a blessing that he was the one who owned this man’s heart, the only one who got to touch him.

The actual sex was different than it was with Kyuhyun too. Kyuhyun was a fast lover, just wanting to get it over with, so they could do it again sooner. Hyukjae wanted Donghae to move slowly, he wanted it to feel like it was never ending. And Donghae was happy to oblige.

Once it was over and the two of them were laying down-Hyukjae on his back, and Donghae on his side- it was peaceful. Donghae wasn’t used to it being quiet after sex, because him and Kyuhyun would talk and laugh normally. But, with Hyukjae, Donghae found he didn’t quite know what to say.

This made Donghae frustrated, not knowing what to say. Had he really just cheated on the love of his life to find out that him and his soulmate didn’t really click at all? Is that what happened?

So, without saying a word, Donghae got dressed and left Hyukjae’s house, heading to Kyuhyun’s.

///

“You slept with him, didn’t you?”

Hearing that felt just like a slap to Donghae. At first, he thought Kyuhyun didn’t know what Donghae had just done when he opened the door to let the boy with the blue chest in. Donghae had sat on the couch while Kyuhyun was out in the kitchen making coffee for both of them. Donghae had really thought he was in the clear by the way Kyuhyun wasn’t talking. He should have figured the boy would know exactly what happened.

“Kyuhyun, I was confused.” Donghae set the cup of coffee on his lap, not feeling thirsty anymore.

“So?” The pain in Kyuhyun’s eyes was obvious, letting Donghae know that had been a pretty shitty thing to say. “What, because I’m confused by our relationship, am I gonna go sleep with the first person to look at me?”

“It’s not like that at all and you know it!” Donghae yelled. “Hyukjae isn’t just some person I met on the street-”

“Then what is he?”

“He’s my soulmate, Kyuhyun. You can’t just deny the passion him and I have. I mean, I was denying it at first, but I think I may...maybe-”

“What, you might love him?” Kyuhyun bitterly laughed and set down his coffee. He had started feeling the urge to throw it at Donghae, so he thought it should be out of his hands before he went through with that. “What am I then? Nothing?”

“You know that’s not true, Kyu. I love you more than I’ve loved anybody else.”

“Then you shouldn’t have cheated.”

Donghae sighed. He knew that he shouldn’t have cheated, he really did, but how could he explain to Kyuhyun when the boy didn’t have a soulmate of his own? Some things Donghae just can’t control. “Kyu…”

“Did you like it? Was he a good lay?”

“Stop it.” Donghae grabbed Kyuhyun’s face and forced the boy to look him in the eyes. “Just stop it, okay? Didn’t you hear me, babe? I love you more than I’ve loved an-”

“I heard you. But I don’t believe you.” Kyuhyun forced his head out of Donghae’s grasp.

“You don’t...what do you mean you don’t believe me?” Donghae was beyond shocked. He thought Kyuhyun would forgive him right away, and they would be back to the old happy couple they had been before Hyukjae came into the picture. Guess not.

“I mean that I don’t believe you. You love him, maybe not yet, but you will. You guys are soulmates, right?” Kyuhyun laughed as tears filled his eyes.

“God, I’m sorry, Kyuhyun. I shouldn’t have done it. I really shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have cheated on you, I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you, I shouldn’t have sat on the bench that day. I’m sorry.”

“Does that mean we’re over?”

“I don’t know, Kyuhyun. I still love you so much, I still want you to love me, I still need you, but...if you don’t want me around, I’ll leave.”

“Can you just...stay the night?” Kyuhyun gripped tightly onto Donghae’s arm.

“Of course I can.”

///

When Kyuhyun woke up the next morning, he found Donghae no longer there, the bed messed up where he had been a few hours before. Kyuhyun sat up, seeing the note on the table almost immediately.

_Kyuhyun,_

_Can you please call me if you need me? Or if you still want me? I need to figure things out by myself for a bit, okay?_

_I love you,  
Hae. _

“By yourself?” Kyuhyun laughed, his heart breaking. “Yeah, right. You’ll be with Hyukjae, won’t you?”

///

Donghae was actually ignoring both Hyukjae and Kyuhyun. He needed to think things over by himself. He had to think about what he would do, whose heart he would break.

There was Kyuhyun. His first love, and he was Kyuhyun’s first as well. Kyuhyun was someone he could be natural around, he didn’t have to worry about anything. Kyuhyun was perfect. Kyuhyun had been understanding at first, but then Donghae fucked it up. Donghae couldn’t possibly leave him behind, could he? The boy would be broken without him.

Then there was Hyukjae. His soulmate. Was Donghae really willing to be with someone he didn’t really click with (at least, he hadn’t yet. He wasn’t sure he ever would) just so society would accept him? Sure, Hyukjae was pleasing to the eyes, and fun to be around, but did Donghae love him?

It took five days for Donghae to look at his phone and, once he did, his heart broke. Five missed calls from Hyukjae and two texts from the same man. Kyuhyun really did hate him. So was Hyukjae a better choice now?

_That’s bullshit, man! You can’t choose second best just because you have to win Kyuhyun over again. Sometimes you have to fight for the ones you love._

Donghae, smiling now that he knew what he had to do, opened up a new text message to the love of his life. 

_Kyu, i made my choice. i want you._

Right after sending that, Donghae felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He looked down and saw a long, bleeding cut. Another one followed it soon after. Donghae wasn’t sure where the thought came from, but he thought it anyway.

_Shit...Hyukjae is cutting himself._


End file.
